


Anniversary

by asexysteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, banter in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Bucky gets a gift.





	Anniversary

There’s a soft rustle in the dark of the room, and stormy eyes blink open, looking at the shadowed form standing just inside the door. There’s a moment when his heart thunders, pounding in his chest. He fists his hands in the sheets beneath him and it takes him far too long to get himself under control. 

“What the fuck?” Bucky grunts, throwing his pillow at the other man. “We talked about this you, fucking idiot.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve mumbles, his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t think I’d wake you. I was being quiet.” 

“You can’t be quiet when you’re an elephant,” Bucky rebukes. “The hell are you doing in here anyway? Aren’t bodyguards supposed to stay outside of the room they’re guarding?” he grumbles with a pout. 

“C’mon Buck,” Steve wheedles. “It’s our anniversary. And I got you a present.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes as he tries to force his body, now running on adrenaline, to relax. He’s not going to go back to sleep anytime soon, he might as well entertain the idiotic asshole. He gestures the blond over and sits up. 

Steve laughs and crosses the room in three giant steps. Falling onto the bed beside Bucky, he rolls onto his back and blinks up at him with those ridiculous blue eyes. “Hey, hot stuff,” Steve smiles. 

Bucky rolls his eyes as if he’s long suffering. He runs a hand through his hair and climbs on top of Steve with a smirk. “What’d you get me?” he asks, tightening his thighs around Steve’s waist. 

Steve’s hands come up to Bucky’s hips, holding tight. He bucks his own hips, teasing with a smirk on his face. He’s handsome as hell, and Bucky is desperately in love with this frustrating man. His hands trace up and down Bucky’s thighs as he leaned up to press his lips to Bucky’s. His eyes are open, staring at Bucky as he opens his mouth, coaxing Bucky’s lips along with his. Bucky lets his eyes fall shut and just loses himself in the familiar sensation, chasing Steve’s tongue in and out of his mouth, across and between their lips.

Bucky breaks the kiss and sits up, hip to hip with Steve. There’s a reaction there, something that he really wants. But he also likes gifts, and he barely avoids shifting teasingly in Steve’s lap and grins down at him. “So, what’d you get me?” he asks.

Steve laughs at him again, and spreads his arms wide. “It’s me, jerk.”

“How’s that a gift if I get it when I want it?” Bucky scoffs. 

Steve grunted and wrapped his arms around Bucky and rolled them over. “It’s still what you get. Or, I can leave you to go back to sleep,” Steve shrugged as he rocked his hips into Bucky. 

Bucky tangled his fingers in the short hairs of Steve’s blond hair and growled. “If you leave, you’ll regret it.” His legs wrap tight around Steve’s body and he uses his hold on Steve to pull his body flush against the blond. “Give me my gift,” he demands with a grunt. 

Steve moans and presses himself into Bucky. “Happy anniversary,” Steve mumbles as he presses Bucky down into the bed. 

He manages to lose himself in the feel of Steve’s body on his, Steve’s hands everywhere, Steve’s mouth taking and tasting everywhere. He feels like Steve’s worshiping him, taking him apart and celebrating him. It’s amazing and nothing like what they’ve ever done before. Every touch and kiss and move of his body screamed love and affection and desire.

When Steve let’s him breath, panting in the covers as he tries to settle down, his body vibrating with pleasure, Bucky pulls him close and cuddles into the big body. “I love you, punk,” he murmurs into the panted quiet between them. 

Steve grunts and pets Bucky’s hair as he slides in to sleep. Bucky can’t help but smile at the blond as he slowly follows him.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbetad. Please enjoy and if you notice any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
